One of the Best Christmases
by rightxhere
Summary: Danny returns home to Lindsay late Christmas Eve after a long shift, and gets an unexpected gift.


**Title: **One of the Best Christmases**  
><strong>**Author: **Demelza**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Without Prejudice. I don't own Danny or Lindsay, nor do I own anything to do with CSI New York. The show and its characters are the property of CBS and all their other owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Danny/Lindsay  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Summary: <strong> Danny returns home to Lindsay late Christmas Eve after a long shift, and gets an unexpected gift.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For my dear friend, Nadine! Have a great Christmas :)

\/

It was Christmas Eve, and Danny walked along the corridor of his and Lindsay's new apartment complex with a limp. His knee throbbed from chasing a perp and, in the process, colliding with an old woman pushing a shopping cart full of trinkets and worthless junk.

Passing the apartment next door to theirs, he could hear the quiet party going on inside. Even this close to midnight, they were still up and having an enjoyable time. It made Danny feel guilty though, as Lindsay had hoped to put on a dinner tonight and invite their friends and his family over, but the plan fell through after Mac asked if he could work tonight because someone had called in sick.

Reaching their apartment, Danny put the key in the door and turned the lock. Upon opening the door, the small hallway before him was lit with coloured lights and it made him smile. It meant Lindsay was still awake, and he was glad for that. He'd missed her and Lucy today.

Stepping inside and locking the door behind him, Danny made his way down the hallway, turning left into the living room. A lamp near his armchair was on, and Lindsay sat curled up on the chair, sound asleep. He removed his coat, setting it aside on the back of the sofa, and stepped over to his wife. The sight of her sleeping so peacefully brought a small to his lips, one that stretched when she stirred and looked up at him, giving him a wide, sleepy smile of her own.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, crouching down before her and setting his hands on the arm of the chair. "How was your day?"

"Quiet," Lindsay replied, placing one of her hands over his. "We missed you."

"I missed you girls too."

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up straight and placing her feet on the floor.

"Almost midnight," Danny said, pushing himself up to his feet. Lindsay rose with him and they stepped into a warm embrace, holding one another close. "Did you manage to get everything wrapped?"

"Almost," Lindsay said, parting from the hug, one of her arms still around him. "There's one last gift, but… I kind of want you to have it tonight."

A smile curled his lips, curiosity widening his eyes, "Oh?"

She let go of him, and stepped over to the coffee table and picked up a very small, very flat cardboard box that was the length of a pen.

"I've wanted to give this to you since last week," Lindsay said, turning to face him. There was a look of concern that creased her brow, which worried Danny.

"What is it?" he asked.

She stepped back up to him, holding the box in both hands. "Something I'm scared you won't like."

Danny hooked his finger under chin, drawing her gaze up to him. "I'm sure I'll love it," he told her, his voice soft.

"I really hope so," she murmured, and she tried to form more words but they wouldn't come out.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Danny placed his hand over hers. "Let me see," he said, and she let go of the box, letting him take it from her.

With a reassuring smile, he opened the small box and saw something white inside. He up ended the box, and the item slid out onto his hand. It was a home pregnancy test, and, without needing to turn it over and see the result, he realized why she'd been so concerned about his reaction. "Baby, this is the most beautiful gift you could give to me," he said with joy, cupping her face with his other hand.

"You're… you're okay with it?" she asked, her fears beginning to dissipate, hope and joy surfacing in her eyes.

"More than okay," Danny said, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. He pressed another kiss to her forehead, one that lingered for a long moment. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I love you, Linds. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lindsay replied, tears welling in her eyes. "And I'm so glad you're happy with it."

They hugged again, tighter than they had before, and tears of his own ran down Danny's face. The grandfather clock they'd bought when they first moved in chimed, marking midnight and he felt a happy sob escape. "Merry Christmas, baby," Danny murmured, pulling back enough to caress Lindsay's cheek again, before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

This was going to be one of the best Christmases, he could feel it.


End file.
